Reset : you should run ! Bangtan Boys
by Khiala
Summary: Pouvons nous progresser ainsi dans un univers où, si quelque chose ne nous plaît pas, on appuie tout simplement sur le bouton Reset ? - Fanfiction sur les BTS : Suga, Rap Monster, Jungkook, J-Hope, Jimin, Jin & Taehyung. Bien d'autres idoles s'invitent, sauriez-vous les retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

**-** **«** **Fuck ! Nam, t'es sûr que c'est ce soir ?** **»** Le dénommé Nam Joon releva ses yeux de son smartphone pour dévisager son complice et ami. Évidemment que c'était ce soir ! Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il ne lui était même pas nécessaire de répondre ; un regard suffit amplement à Yoon Gi pour comprendre que cette question avait titillée la susceptibilité devenue légendaire de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il était question des affaires, Nam Joon ne se trompait jamais, ou du moins très peu. C'était d'ailleurs bien l'un des rares et seuls moments où le jeune adulte arrivait un tant soit peu à être prit au sérieux. De quelques uns de ses collègues seulement, ce qui n'incluait pas spécialement son cercle d'amis. La vie parfois pouvait se montrer particulièrement injuste mais Nam Joon n'était pas rancunier pour un sous. Ce qui était fait faisait désormais parti du passé et qu'importe s'il arborait une piètre réputation aux yeux du clan. Il l'assumait sans broncher. Il s'en amusait même plus qu'autre chose.

L'écho de leurs soupires résonna dans la ruelle où ils attendaient qu'un peu d'action n'arrive. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils poireautaient tous les deux. Il pouvait bien faire vingt-quatre degrés cette nuit dans les rues d'Itaewon, ça n'empêchait pas Nam Joon de frissonner comme possédé par un esprit qui ne voulait arrêter de l'ennuyer pour lui-même combler sa langueur. Il n'était pas moins d'une heure du matin et il ne se passait rien. Seul quelques passant traçaient leur route pour compléter leur tournée des bars. Mais ce calme n'avait rien de franchement frustrant pour le jeune homme qui profitait de ces moments de calme pour méditer. Méditer sur quoi faire surtout. Ce qui était tout le contraire de son ami. Le calme, particulièrement ce genre de 'calme' avait le don de le rendre nerveux. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de lancer dans les airs sa casquette pour ne serait-ce qu'occuper ses mains de quelques manières qu'il soit. - **«** **T'inquiète vieux, ça va bouger.** **»** souffla Nam Joon, ses yeux rivés sur son téléphone qui pour l'heure était la meilleure des occupations qui puisse exister. Yoon Gi en doutait lui. Attendre. Attendre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus ils en venaient à se demander si Jay n'avait pas bêtement et simplement chercher à les écarter d'une importante transaction. Écarter Min Yoon Gi surtout, aussi connu sous le sobriquet de chien-chien à Jay. Un surnom qu'il n'appréciait que peu mais qui ne lui faisait plus rien aujourd'hui. Un haussement d'épaule, un regard méprisant et le tour était joué. Et pourtant, celui qui, de leur habituel trio, aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait, c'était bien Nam Joon. Ce gars avait le chic pour provoquer les gens mais dès qu'il était question de cogner, même de se défendre, il passait son tour. Yoon Gi était là pour ça après tout. Shooter, défoncer, passer à tabac c'était sa spécialité. Nul besoin de réfléchir, la baston était sa principale manière d'exprimer son mépris de la société et de lui-même. Nul n'était encore assez fou pour le provoquer. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Plus depuis un bon moment déjà.

Agacé, Yoon Gi lâcha sa planche qui roula contre le sol pour aller heurter la benne à ordures un peu plus en avant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, forcer l'entrée dans le club et s'assurer que Soo Man et ses compères y étaient. - **«** **Chier !** **»** lâcha t-il avant de se diriger vers sa planche de skate et de grimper dessus. À défaut d'agir il pouvait au moins se dégourdir les jambes et s'aérer l'esprit. Nam Joon a qui la patience n'était point une qualité, fini par abandonner son smartphone et stopper l'opération de séduction de la petite parisienne avec qui il essayait avec grande peine de discuter sur Doki Doki dans un anglais très approximatif. Moins efficace que Tinder ou Meetic, certes mais dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il se devait de profiter de la vague de popularité que la hallyu offrait à des jeunes mecs paumés comme lui. S'il y avait bien une chose de positive dans toutes ces conneries d'émissions musicales et survivor d'idoles, c'était celle de porter la Corée du Sud au sommet, de la nicher dans les yeux remplis d'étoiles de jeunes filles étrangères. Et qu'importe qu'elles puissent être Indiennes, Allemandes ou Taiwanaïses même. Il était coréen, il avait toutes ses chances et puis Chae Eun avait eu la gentillesse de l'aider à prendre une photo convenable - ce qui en soit était un véritable miracle tant ce dernier n'était pas du tout photogénique. Nam Joon était loin d'être vilain, seulement il n'avait pas le soucis du détail ce qui avait tendance à faire sacrément rire la jeune demoiselle et ses amis. Ces derniers lui avaient attribué le titre peu élogieux de fashion terroriste. Un surnom que Nam Joon ne comprenait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Il ne s'habillait pas si mal que cela. Il ne faisait que suivre sa propre voie dans l'art de se fringuer comme une idole. Ses tenues aux couleurs improbables ainsi que ses cheveux couleur rose pastel lui donnaient des allures étranges dont il était fier. Comparer à Jeon Jungkook il était une beauté atypique, du moins c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de leur rabâcher dès que l'un d'eux osait lui faire une remarque quant à ses goûts vestimentaires des plus douteux. Chacun ses goûts après tout et l'essentiel aux yeux de Nam Joon était de plaire, malgré tout et il prêtait énormément d'importance à son apparence (peut-être moins à ses vêtements...). Personne n'était parfait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Il était un élément de choix pour tous ces jeunes filles. Un putain de poisson rare à nager à contre-courant. Il était plus simple de tenter de pécho à distance, de séduire des filles à l'autre bout de la planète plutôt que de conclure avec une fille de son environnement. Au moins sur Internet, Nam Joon avait le loisir de paraître mystérieux. En vrai, c'était toute une autre histoire. Mais qu'importe Doki Doki et la jeune Lucie avec qui il parlait, il était temps pour Nam Joon de venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Pour cela il composa de tête le numéro de son supérieur. Il dû d'ailleurs procéder plusieurs fois avant que Jay ne décroche enfin son portable.

La discussion avec son boss à terme, il hocha vivement la tête. Yoon Gi s'immobilisa aussitôt, percutant le feu vert envoyé par son meilleur ami et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il fit bondir sa planche et la rattrapa au vol avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la porte de secours du club privé où Lee Soo Man et ses sbires avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver les vendredis soirs. Nam Joon hésita quelques instants entre suivre son meilleur ami et s'assurer que personne ne tenteraient de filer en douce. Il convenait parfaitement à notre jeune don-juan virtuel de veiller sur le bien de la mission (Jay n'étant pas de nature très compréhensif quant à l'échec d'une mission de ce genre), aussi il décida donc d'encourager moralement son ami. Nul doute que Yoon Gi ne souhaiterait pas l'avoir dans les pattes de toute façon. D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait à l'instant d'enfoncer la porte d'un coup de pied énergique, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire se retourner des dizaines de visages dans sa direction. L'action allait enfin pouvoir commencée ! Il n'avait attendu que ça et il était prêt.

À peine il fut entrer que l'un des serveurs, plus courageux que ses collègues (ou inconscient) s'approcha de lui et posa une main qui se voulait chaleureuse sur son épaule. - **«** **Écoute petit gars, c'est un club pour les adultes et de surcroît pour des personnes spéciales. Des V.I.P, tu vois ?** **»** Yoon Gi haussa les épaules et chassa d'un geste brusque la main de l'employé de son épaule pour s'écarter de lui. Il n'avait que faire des avertissements de l'homme, tout ce qui occupait son esprit c'était de trouver où se cachait Soo Man. _Il avait bien raison de se faire petit_ , pensa t-il en souriant avec quelque chose d'arrogant. - « **Où tu te planques enfoiré ?** » Un rictus désagréable fit écho à sa question et un homme d'un âge déjà bien avancé se leva du bar où il était confortablement installé afin de dévisager le jeune étudiant. - « **Hé bien, hé bien, on dirait que la bête de Jay est de sortie ce soir. Toute seule en plus de ça. T'as du cran gamin.** » - « **Et toi tu l'ouvres un peu trop Jae Sang. Où est Lee Soo Man ?** » Ignorant tout de la situation à laquelle il était inconsciemment en train de prendre part, le serveur tenta une nouvelle intervention. Toutefois celle-ci se solda par un échec et le lancement d'une douleur plutôt vive dans son estomac. Sans demander son reste, le barman vit le tour du comptoir pour aller se réfugier dans la cave à vin. Les esprits s'échauffaient à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Yoon Gi n'attendait que d'en découdre. Son sang bouillait. Au moindres gestes brusques de l'un d'eux il était prêt à bondir. Quant aux sbires de Soo Man : leur seul objectif était de faire gagner du temps à leur patron. La confrontation était pourtant inévitable. Si ce n'était pas ce soir, ça le serait un autre soir et cela, tout le monde ici présent en avaient conscience. Tout ceci dépassait l'entendement. Ils étaient six contre un et personne ne daignaient bouger le petit doigt. Personne, excepté Yoon Gi qui était bien décidé à sortir son 'ennemi' par la peau du cou et le jeter comme un malpropre dehors - et le rouer de quelques coups bien mérités au passage. Par chance ils ne durent pas en arriver là, car Lee Soo Man émergea des toilettes, une jeune femme derrière lui encore sous les effets de la petite pilule pastelle que le vieil homme lui avait glissé sur la langue. - « **C'est quoi tout ce bordel et qu'est-ce que la brute fait là, on m'explique ?** » La brute en question croisa les bras contre son torse et le dévisagea d'un air presque abasourdis. Sérieusement, il n'avait pas, ne serait-ce que la moindre idée du pourquoi Min Yoon Gi aka le toutou de Park Jay en avait après lui ? Il ne fallait pas sortir de la Seoul National University pour comprendre pourtant. - « **Pour de vrai ? Tu fake ou t'es vraiment débile à ce point ?** » La remarque fit mouche et Soo Man grogna indigné et insulté. Un gamin à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère qui osait le traiter ouvertement d'imbécile devant tous ses sbires et associés ? Il n'était pas né ce putain de petit merdeux qui allait le ridiculiser oui ! Il tapa du poing sur le chambrant de la porte, ce qui fit sourire Yoon Gi qui déjà remontait les manches de son sweat-shirt sur le haut de ses bras. - « **Enfin.** » souffla t-il alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de sa proie.

Sans plus attendre Yoon Gi s'élança sur Soo Man et lui décocha un coup de genoux bien senti entre les jambes. L'homme hoqueta de douleur tandis que la jeune femme à ses côtés s'esquiva, effrayée, non sans traiter le jeune garçon de taré. Mot qu'elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé. Yoon Gi n'en fit pas de cas, il ne voyait que Lee Soo Man et l'un de ses hommes de main qui l'avait saisi par le cou pour le faire reculer. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité et la petite taille de Yoon Gi qui se défit de sa prise en un tour de main. Un nouveau coup parti droit sur le nez du sbire qui grogna et pesta en anglais avant de le relâcher ; du sang ornant désormais sa belle chemise blanche. - « **Tu sais bien qu'on est pas forcés d'en arriver là Min Yoon Gi.** » - « **Je sais, mais c'est moins drôle de tout régler à coup de causette.** » Qu'il disait. Personne ne semblait partager sa vision personnelle d'un échange soit disant honnête. Aucun de ces hommes n'avaient cette étrange et dangereuse faculté qu'avait le jeune étudiant d'être immunisé à la douleur physique. Foutu Analgésie chronique oui. Pas pour Yoon Gi qui avec le temps avait appris à faire de son corps un instrument de destruction. Inconscient des propres risques qu'il encourait volontairement. Toujours à chercher les propres limites de son existence. Toujours à désirer pouvoir souffrir comme tout le monde et qui malgré tout, refusait tout traitement. Saleté d'égoïste au fond. Pas étonnant qu'il fichait mal à l'aise la plupart des 'ennemis' de Jay. Le vieil homme hurla à l'intention de ses hommes, mais seulement deux d'entre eux bougèrent afin de lui venir en aide. Deux sur les trois restant. Autant dire que ce dernier n'était pas ravis. Pas du tout même. Pourtant Soo Man et ses quelques valeureux larbins n'en restèrent pas là. Yoon Gi était désavantagé par le nombre certes mais il restait plus rapide et plus expérimenté qu'eux. Même le coup de couteau dans son flanc ne le fit pas broncher. Au contraire, il le mit dans une colère plus vive que précédemment. Ce qui était jusqu'à présent un espèce de jeu, un genre de défi, se transforma subitement en un besoin de vengeance. La situation n'était plus sous contrôle. Aucun parti n'avait de prise sur ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Lee Soo Man savait lui de quoi était capable le jeune protégé de Jay, aussi il capitula, souhaitant préserver son intégrité. C'est que sa femme ne serait pas contente de le voir revenir couvert de bleus devant les enfants. Ce n'était pas très respectable, vous en conviendrez…- « **Stop ! Min Yoon Gi regarde-toi…** » Cette remarque interpella le jeune homme qui stoppa net, à quelques millimètres seulement, son poing du visage de Lee Soo Man. Se regarder ? Pour que faire ? Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il était en règle lui, pas comme certain. - « **Jeudi. Jeudi Jay aura sa marchandise. On s'est bien 'amusés', maintenant il est temps de rentrer chez toi.** » Un grognement peu satisfait franchit les lèvres du subalterne de Jay, son poing terminant sa trajectoire pour heurter et voler un dernier gémissement de douleur à son adversaire. _On n'arrête Min Yoon Gi aussi facilement, et surtout pas avec ce genre de paroles à la con_. Toutefois, l'objectif principal de cette altercation avait porté ses fruits et bien qu'il en déplaise au jeune étudiant, il n'avait désormais plus rien à tirer du vieil homme. - « **Jeudi. Si vendredi, on a pas vu ta sale tête de camé...** » - « **J'ai dis jeudi. Je viendrais personnellement. Remballe tes crocs et tire-toi maintenant !** » Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de continuer les provocations ? Certainement que non. Chacun étaient sous pression, certains étaient même sévèrement amochés par les coups de Yoon Gi. Lui-même était blessé au flanc. Jun Kyung ne l'avait pas râté. C'était Hyo Joo qui allait être contente.

Les négociations conclues, Yoon Gi quitta le club, non pas sans récupérer sa casquette perdue durant la 'bataille'. Il avait besoin d'air pour se calmer. Il avait besoin d'elle pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Hélas, Chae Eun n'était pas là et c'était une bonne chose. Jamais il ne la mêlerait à ce genre d'activités louches. Toutefois, il en ressentait le besoin et c'est avec empressement et automatisme qu'il tapota les touches de son smartphone pour la contacter et tant pis si ça dérangeait Jungkook. Elle était sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne soit sa petite amie. Il y avait des priorités à respecter. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il n'y pouvait rien. Lee Chae Eun le rendait possessif et ce, même si il ne daignait jamais le montrer ouvertement. Question de fierté. Dès que Yoon Gi fut dehors, Nam Joon lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ne constant qu'après plusieurs secondes l'étendue des dégâts. - « **T'peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?** » - « **Oh la ferme !** » Nam Joon se tue, non pas par soumission mais parce qu'il connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami que pour savoir lorsqu'il devait où non la ramener. Là, dans cet état de frustration, il était inutile de chercher le dialogue car il ne le trouverait pas. Yoon Gi était le pire des enfoirés quand il était dans cet état et Nam Joon le maudissait pour ça. Une chance que l'on puisse compter sur Chae Eun pour toujours réparer les pots cassés car dès que l'écran de l'Iphone de Yoon Gi se mit à s'éclairer, un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage. Il ne suffit que de quelque parole pour qu'il puisse lâcher prise, reprendre le dessus sur lui-même. - « **Y'a pas eu de casse baby, t'me connais. On se voit demain.** » Bref et précis mais il n'avait nul besoin de plus. Nam Joon sourit à son tour, tapotant le dos de son ami. - « **T'as la marchandise ?** » - « **Non. Ce bâtard a demandé un délai.** » - « **Jay ne va pas être content.** » Le blond hocha la tête. Il le savait oui, mais avaient-ils vraiment d'autre choix que d'attendre que Soo Man respect son engagement ? Non. - « **J'suis crevé, j'te laisse faire le rapport à Jay.** » fit Yoon Gi qui déjà montait sur sa planche de skate pour mettre les voiles. Il ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à Nam Joon à vrai dire. Chacun sa part. Yoon Gi avait usé d'intimidation tandis que son meilleur ami était resté sur la touche. Il lui devait bien ça après tout, pas vrai ? Il n'attendit même pas une réponse pour s'élancer sur sa planche. - « **À demain Hyung !** » - « **C'est ça, laisse-moi dans ma merde tsk !** » Un dernier regard, un dernier fuck échangé mutuellement et Yoon Gi disparu à l'embouchure d'une rue.

Demain est un autre jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reset : you should run ! Chapitre 02.**

Il était déjà onze heures passées au quartier général et pourtant il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Seul Nam Joon et deux collègues bien plus âgés que lui étaient présents. L'endroit était désert, presque mort. Comme préoccupé, le coréen jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre. Yoon Gi devrait déjà être là. De la bande, c'était lui le plus matinal. De la bande, c'était le plus sérieux, le plus calme aussi. Des fois Nam Joon se demandait ce qu'ils fichaient tous, ici, à la botte de Jay. Si sa présence à lui était presque évidente, qu'en était-il de celle de Jungkook ? Ce gamin de presque vingt ans n'avait rien d'un mauvais garçon. Son visage parfait et son style de fils de riche contrastait avec l'allure générale de leur trio. Yoon Gi à côté ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de provenir d'une famille fortunée, ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait sa place toute désignée ici. Mais Yoon Gi était quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un de différent. Il avait toujours été loyal et présent pour les rares personnes qui parvenaient à s'attirer son amitié. Quant à Jungkook, il avait probablement dû suivre Yoon Gi par pure curiosité. Ils valaient mieux que ça : Yoon Gi, Jungkook et même Chae Eun. Du moins c'était l'opinion de Nam Joon qui, en repensant à son meilleur ami et à sa blessure, ne pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour la énième fois de la matinée. Pourquoi ce petit con ne répondait pas à ses textos ? Est-ce que cette blessure était plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné ? Difficile de savoir avec Yoon Gi. Ce mec était tellement pudique lorsque cela concernait ses états ; aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Il ne disait que ce qu'il voulait bien dire, le restant, il le gardait pour lui. Il était pire qu'une armoire à glace.

Nam Joon escalada les débris de quelques voitures qui traînaient dans l'arrière cour du quartier général et, comme il en avait l'habitude, s'infiltra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de celle nichée en hauteur. C'était une vieille Porsche neuf cent et onze dont la peinture blanche s'était écaillée à de multiples endroits. S'il y avait bien une voiture qu'il fallait avoir dans sa vie, c'était bien celle-là. Si seulement il possédait quelques habilités en mécanique ; il extirperait cette carcasse de son monticule et la retaperait. Juste pour lui. Juste pour la posséder. Au lieu de ça, il se permettait d'en rêver, confortablement assis sur le siège usé côté conducteur. Un long soupire s'extirpa de sa bouche tandis qu'il observait lascivement le ciel. - « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous ? » dit-il pour lui-même. Si seulement il avait su qu'il serait seul, il se serait recouché. À défaut d'un lit, il pouvait au moins somnoler ici et il ne se fit pas prier. Une sieste dont il n'eut pas le luxe de profiter, car à peine il se sentit partir qu'une voix retentit. Il la reconnue sans mal et aussitôt, il émergea la tête par l'une des vitres pour leur répondre. - « Hey ! Eunnie, Kookie, par ici ! » Chae Eun releva la tête, faussement surprise de le trouver encore là. - « Yoon Gi n'est pas là ? » hurla la jeune fille en retour. Nam Joon secoua la tête tout en haussant les épaules, puis, constatant que ses amis n'avaient point l'intention de monter le rejoindre, il fut contraint de quitter son fauteuil de roi. - « J'sais pas c'qu'il fout. Tu devrais essayer de l'appeler. Il te répondra à toi. » C'était une certitude qu'ici personne ne pouvait ignorer, pas même Jungkook qui se permettait de grimacer avec agacement. C'était un fait établit depuis trop longtemps que pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le changer. Chae Eun avait beau être sa petite amie, il passait après Yoon Gi et ça le rendait fou. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et plutôt que de bondir sur son téléphone, c'est le bras de son petit ami qu'elle prit en otage. - « Je suis certaine qu'il va bien. Il m'aurait mise au courant sinon. Il va pas tarder. » - « Quelle confiance ! » se permit d'ajouter Nam Joon sur le ton de l'humour.

Dirigé par Chae Eun, le petit groupe se déplaça jusque sous une pergola en bois dont les poutres, elles aussi, avaient été ravagées par le temps. Le bâtiment même où se réunissaient les 'employés' de Jay était en réalité une vieille usine de production automobile - ce qui expliquait la présence des quelques carcasses restantes dans la cour. Elle ne servait plus depuis plus de six ans aujourd'hui. Seule la partie avant de la bâtisse était encore en activité, ce qui offrait aux frères Park un mobile pour le restant de leurs occupations professionnelles. Nam Joon fut le premier à s'effondrer sur l'un des fauteuils deux places qui occupaient l'espace plus 'cosy' de la cour arrière. JungKook et Chae Eun suivirent, non pas sans vérifier qu'aucun insecte n'y avait élu domicile. - « Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? » questionna Jungkook, curieux. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire, pas pour ce que Nam Joon avait vu et puisque son fidèle complice ne lui en avait pas dit un mot, il ne pouvait qu'extrapoler ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'était réellement passé. Autant dire que notre fashion terroriste s'en donnait à coeur joie, s'offrant quelques instants de gloire non mérités. Il pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait, le principal concerné et héros de la soirée n'était pas là pour lui envoyer une tape derrière la tête et éclaircir la situation. Personne n'était vraiment dupe mais ils acquiescèrent pour ne pas vexer ce dernier. Bien qu'elle prétendait ne pas être inquiète, Chae Eun entreprit la rédaction d'un sms destiné à son meilleur ami, le plus discrètement que possible. Ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Jungkook qui lui ôta son portable des mains en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. - « Tu l'as dis toi-même. Yoon Gi va bien. Il fait la grasse mat, comme tout le monde. » Chae Eun grimaça puis soupira, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle connaissait mieux que quiconque Yoon Gi pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre de faire la grasse matinée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire en neuf ans d'amitié et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir passé des week-ends entiers chez lui. La frustration s'emparait de son petit corps frêle. Elle avait horreur d'être dans l'ignorance, encore plus que Yoon Gi lui raconte des cracks. Elle l'entendait encore dans sa tête lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de casses. Un ramassis de conneries, encore. Il se mériterait quelques coups bien sentis. Une chance pour lui qu'il n'était pas là tien ! - « C'est quoi le plan pour ce soir ? » interrogea Jungkook qui cherchait subtilement à amener un nouveau sujet sur le tapis. Il avait certes beaucoup de respect pour Yoon Gi qu'il considérait malgré tout comme son meilleur ami mais il n'aimait cependant pas qu'il monopolise les conversations. Encore moins lorsqu'il n'était pas présent. - « Il n'y a pas une soirée ce soir ? » rétorqua la jeune fille, soudainement très intéressée par ce nouveau sujet. Les soirées c'était ce qu'elle préférait, enfin outre prendre des selfis ou faire ses tuto beautés sur sa chaîne Youtube. Nam Joon hocha la tête, un large sourire béat éclairant son visage. Ils allaient pouvoir se détendre. Les week-ends, en temps normal, Jay les chargeaient de boulot, mais pas ce soir. Il n'en démordrait pas en tout cas. - « Une soirée ? » fit une voix provenant du bâtiment. Le petit groupe lui tournait le dos - à l'exception de Nam Joon - mais déjà, Jungkook déglutit. Chae Eun quant à elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, presque ironiquement. Son petit ami semblait subitement comme tétanisé. Jessi : la soeur aînée de Jay. Le pire cauchemar de Jeon Jungkook.

\- « Bah alors, vous avez perdus votre langue ? » insista Jessi. Chae Eun fut la première à réagir, hésitant entre inviter la jeune femme à les rejoindre ou à inventer une excuse. Sa réponse allait dépendre de Jungkook. En quelque sorte. - « Euh ouais, enfin c'est plus une sortie entre idiots. Planche de skate, BMX, balle de foot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » mentit finalement Chae Eun qui était parvenue à récupérer son téléphone sans rencontrer de résistance de la part du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Jessi grogna sa déception dans ce qui ressemblait à un juron. Les activités des plus jeunes recrues de son frère ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Pas plus que l'intéressait les activités de Jay en vérité. En revanche, le plus jeune de la bande ne la laissait pas indifférente. En tant normal, Jungkook ressentait une certaine fierté à plaire ainsi aux filles. En temps normal oui, parce que là, pour le coup, il ne faisait définitivement pas le fier devant la soeur aîné de son 'patron'. Cette dernière le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Pour commencer, il y avait leur différence d'âge. Rien que ça suffisait à faire pâlir d'horreur le jeune homme - ça et son physique dont il n'était pas un grand adepte, soyons honnête. Ensuite il y avait sa position dite intouchable. Ça restait la soeur de Jay, du grand manitou, du big boss quoi. Et pour finir, il y avait sa personnalité exécrable. Ces trois aspects là suffisaient pour lui ôter toute chance. Cela dit, Jungkook pouvait établir une liste encore bien plus longue de toutes les raisons qui le faisait détester cette femme. Déjà, elle osait se permettre de se cramponner à son cou, comme s'ils avaient grandis ensemble. Et puis, il y avait ses horribles baisers qu'elle tentait souvent de lui voler. Si seulement Chae Eun affichait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de possessivité à son égard, peut-être cela le sauverait. Un peu. Mais Chae Eun s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose. Bien avant qu'elle et lui ne se mettent ensemble, Jessi en avait déjà après lui. Cette situation déplaisante amusait les autres en réalité. Un mal pour un bien ? Jungkook ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle lui. Il redoutait de la croiser, elle et ses regards lourds de sens. Elle le dégoûtait.

Toujours en état de choc, Jungkook ne réalisa que trop tard ô combien il était dangereux de tourner le dos à Jessi car cette dernière s'était glissée dans son dos et lui ébouriffait déjà les cheveux avec affection. Le jeune homme se cambra, la bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant de l'aide du regard auprès de Nam Joon qui se tenait toujours face à lui. Il n'obtint aucune aide, seulement le rire de son comparse qui s'en tenait les côtés. - « J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau style Jungkook. Les cheveux bouclés te vont bien. » Ça lui faisait une belle jambe tien. Nam Joon s'étouffa de son propre rire, toussotant et crachotant sur le sol. Chae Eun quant à elle acquiesçait les dires de Jessi comme si elles avaient toujours été de bonnes amies, ce qui, en réalité, était bien loin d'être le cas. Dans son dos, Jungkook pouvait sentir la poitrine généreuse de Jessi se compresser contre lui. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut de bas en haut. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour se sortir de cette situation et vite. - « On y va ! » hurla Jungkook qui cherchait le moyen le plus efficace pour fuir la sorcière Park. - « Où ça ? » rétorqua Nam Joon perplexe. - « Manger tien. Où d'autre ? » Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois. Nam Joon se releva aussitôt, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il attrapa sa veste dans laquelle il enfonça son cellulaire et l'enfila avec une dextérité plutôt rare venant de lui. Jessi fut contrainte de relâcher le jeune garçon et c'est à contre-coeur qu'elle le laissa filer, non sans lui poser un baiser sur le coin des lèvres - à défaut de mieux viser. - « Bye Jessi. » firent Chae Eun et Nam Joon en choeur tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Jungkook ayant récupérer la main de sa petite amie comme si ce geste consistait à éloigner les cougars. Il fallait être sacrément naïf pour penser que Jessi en avait quelque chose à faire de cette petite amourette. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Ce qu'elle désirait elle l'obtenait la plupart du temps.

Ils traversèrent l'entrepôt afin de rejoindre la civilisation et l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Toujours aucune nouvelle de la part de Yoon Gi. Cette fois, que Jungkook y soit opposé ou non, Chae Eun lui composa un petit texto, l'avertissant qu'ils allaient manger quelque part. Là où le plus jeune de la bande l'aurait décidé puisque c'était lui qui invitait. Comme tous les week-end à vrai dire. Il n'y avait ni parcours défini, ni restaurant favoris. Ils y allaient à l'envie et au feeling. - « Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie chérie ? » - « Et moi, j'compte pas ? » rétorqua Nam Joon, faussement vexé. La jeune fille explosa de rire, envoyant son sac dans le flanc du jeune homme pour se moquer de lui. - « Mais si bien sûr… que voudriez vous manger ô superbe twerkeur ? » ajouta Jungkook ironiquement. - « En parlant de twerk ! Jooni, j'ai une nouvelle cover que j'aimerai te montrer si t'es toujours intéressé de m'accompagner. » s'exclama Chae Eun qui en avait oublié la question initiale, soit celle concernant son envie quant à ce qu'elle désirait ou non manger. Nam Joon grimaça à la question, peu à l'aise que son amie évoque à voix haute leur petit passe-temps en commun. Mais pire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jungkook soit mis dans la confidence. Il était embarrassé. C'est que le jeune homme avait une certaine réputation à tenir et que les dances covers sur les derniers tubes de l'industrie musicale ça le faisait pas devant les copains et les collègues. Encore moins quand on s'autoproclamait anti-fan de ce genre de musique. Il hésita quant à lui répondre mais finalement il ignora la jeune fille (et il s'en excusait pour lui-même), préférant répondre à son ami. - « J'dirais pas non à un bon bol de Galguksu. » Rien que d'y penser, Nam Joon en avait l'eau à la bouche. Cela faisait un baille qu'il n'en n'avait pas mangé. Devant la perplexité du couple, il ajouta une nouvelle proposition. - « Un manduguk alors ? » Cette fois la proposition fit l'unanimité. Sans plus attendre, Jungkook rechercha une bonne adresse sur son téléphone afin d'organiser au mieux leur trajet. Hors de question d'y aller à l'aveugle et d'entrer dans le premier restaurant traditionnel qu'ils trouveraient. Il ne lui fallut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de trouver une adresse au coeur de Séoul. Ils allaient devoir prendre le métro. C'était Jungkook qui s'en réjouissait, lui qui avait horreur de se mêler à la foule. Mais qu'importe ses préférences de petit snob, il avait prit la décision d'être comme tout le monde. Il avait choisi de lui-même de se fondre dans le groupe, aussi bien que le faisait Yoon Gi ; les vêtements de luxe pour seule vrai différence. - « On bouge à Séoul. » - « Yes ! » fit le duo fashion constitué de Jooni et Eunnie. Séoul c'était toujours mieux que de traîner à Itaewon après tout. Question de point de vue.

Le trajet dura approximativement quarante minutes. Quarante longues minutes ou le ventre de Nam Joon n'avait cessé de se plaindre. Quarante minutes de silence où chacun s'était occupé comme ils le pouvaient. Sur leur smartphone en somme. Des vidéos Youtube pour les garçons aux sms pour Chae Eun. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur que leur bonne humeur pu enfin s'extérioriser. Chae Eun adorait particulièrement l'ambiance de la ville, ses échoppes, ses magasins. Séoul c'était là où elle imaginait son avenir. Elle ne se voyait pas finir sa vie à Itaewon, loin de là. Impatient et affamé, c'est Nam Joon qui fit presser le pas à ses amis, Jungkook prenant son rôle de 'guide' très au sérieux. Ils cherchèrent plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur l'enseigne discrète du restaurant qui allait les accueillir. L'établissement ne payait pas de mine, pour cause il faisait face à une petite ruelle piétonnière presque déserte. L'intérieur en lui-même semblait vieillot. Sur l'instant, Jungkook regretta son choix. Les photos et commentaires laissés sur MangoPlate ne laissaient en rien présager du look général du dit restaurant. Toutefois, il pouvait bien grimacer, Nam Joon n'en n'avait que faire. Les odeurs qui s'échappaient des cuisines lui suffisaient amplement à lui assurer un bon repas. Résigné, Jungkook s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre, invitant Chae Eun à en faire de même. La table était petite mais elle leur permettait néanmoins de tenir à trois. Yoon Gi aurait même pu s'inviter à l'improviste s'il le désirait. Bien entendu il ne le ferait pas. Il ne le faisait jamais. Le blond ne mangeait que sa propre nourriture, qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie, de temps à autres. Collés l'un à l'autre, le couple se partageait le menu, parcourant à tour de rôle les quelques plats à la carte. Dans sa grande bonté, Jungkook commanda diverses entrées frits pour le plus grand bonheur de Nam Joon. Il était plus qu'aisé de combler cet estomac sur pattes. Il aimait tout et finissait même les assiettes des autres. Un goinfre qui mangeait pour douze dans ses meilleurs jours. La croissance il paraîtrait. Plus personne n'y croyait.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Tous mangèrent avec appétit, même Jungkook qui fut bien forcé de revoir son jugement quant à l'enseigne (on ne juge jamais un livre à sa couverture, c'est bien connu !). La nourriture était correcte, pour ne pas dire excellente. En somme, ils passèrent un agréable moment tous les trois et c'était plus que rare à vrai dire. Chae Eun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une énième pensée envers Yoon Gi. Jamais ils ne passaient autant temps sans lui. Cette sensation lui était étrangère. Bizarre même. - « Ah ben tien ! Y'en a un qui a décidé de revenir parmi les vivants ! » s'exclama Nam Joon secouant son cellulaire au rythme de ses mots. Décidément, ils devraient se cotiser et lui offrir un âme pour son anniversaire à celui-là ! Bien que la réponse tardive de Yoon Gi lui fasse plaisir, Nam Joon ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir son agacement. Aussitôt, Chae Eun plongea la main dans son sac à main pour en extraire son téléphone dans l'espoir que Yoon Gi lui aurait répondu. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle accusait les quatre messages non lus de celui-ci. Il les attendait maintenant depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. - « On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller. Le temps de faire le chemin en sens inverse et puis, je dois aller récupérer Sung Joon à l'entraînement à dix-sept heures. Sans oublier la soirée. Jooni, j'espère que tu vas faire un effort sur ta tenue, sinon j'te jure que je ne te connais pas ! » Le dit Jooni releva les yeux vers la jeune fille, juste le temps d'un sourire, car aussitôt il replongea son regard sur son dessert. - « Tu compte finir ton bout de tarte ...? » questionna ce dernier qui avait ignoré avec brio et non respect la dernière remarque de la jeune fille. Chae Eun soupira et fit glisser son assiette dans sa direction. Sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'une quelconque autorisation, Nam Joon s'empara de la pointe de tarte pour l'engouffrer entièrement et d'une seule traite. Jungkook et Chae Eun le regardèrent abasourdis et à la fois dégoûtés pour finalement rire en parfaite harmonie, traitant ce dernier de goinfre. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Jungkook héla la gérante qui lui apporta l'addition ainsi que quelques amuses bouches en guise de remerciement. - « J'suis complètement plein. » s'écria Nam Joon qui tapotait son ventre. Jungkook quant à lui venait de quitter la table afin d'aller régler la note. - « Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu as mangé presque toutes les entrées à toi tout seul … » - « T'as qu'à faire comme moi et arrêter de faire ta précieuse devant ton assiette. » Chae Eun se releva comme outrée, tapotant son petit poing contre la table. Comme si ce geste pouvait impressionner qui que ce soit, surtout Nam Joon. Il se moqua d'elle un peu plus, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut niveau. - « Je ne fais pas ma précieuse, tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Le jeune homme agita sa main faussement convaincu. - « Ouais, ouais ... Veillez m'excuser, j'oubliais que madame accompagnait Yoong Gi Chi faire son jogging le dimanche matin. » - « Moi au moins je fais du sport. » - « Le dimanche ouais, t'veux une médaille peut-être ? » S'en était trop pour Chae Eun qui lui lança son sac à main en pleine figure. Celui-ci alla heurter le restant du verre de Coca Cola de Nam Joon qui se renversa sur sa veste en jean's clair. Ce dernier pesta, mécontent, Jungkook arrivant juste à temps pour calmer le duo un peu trop agité pour lui. - « Allez les enfants, on y va. » Nam Joon grogna mais se redressa, frottant sa veste comme si cela suffisait à faire partir la tâche brune qui faisait déjà une magnifique auréole sur sa manche. - « Kim Nam Joon ! Mon sac. » - « Excuse toi d'abord ! » Et puis quoi encore ? Il était hors de question qu'elle s'excuse de quoi que ce soit tout comme il était hors de question que ce sombre idiot garde son sac à main en otage. Ce fut finalement Jungkook qui intervient enfin et qui calma les tensions. Ces deux-là étaient pires que chien et chat. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils se ralliaient à la même idée, c'était la panique. Plutôt que de s'excuser, Chae Eun lui tira la langue ce qui eut pour conséquence d'agacer le benjamin. Jungkook avait beau être le plus jeune de la bande, c'était aussi le plus blasé d'entre eux. Son éducation semblait comme l'avoir privé d'humour, ce qui avait tendance a exaspérer Nam Joon. On ne se marrait pas beaucoup avec le petit jeune. Il se questionnait vraiment sur les tenants de sa relation avec Chae Eun. Elle qui savait s'amuser, qui remuait beaucoup et qui riait pour un rien. C'était son genre de fille à lui, mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais admis. Plutôt mourir que de craquer sur la meilleure amie du meilleur ami. Plus cliché tu meurs ! À la place il se contentait de se rincer l'oeil dès qu'elle daignait porter une jupe un peu courte ou un débardeur qui découvrait son dos et ses épaules. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Chae Eun était vraiment une fille canon et le plus exaspérant, c'est qu'elle le savait et en jouait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle et l'ennuyeux Jungkook sortait ensemble… : Le couple de beaux gosses. À côté et même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne faisait pas le poids. Yoon Gi non plus dans un sens du moins plus maintenant qu'il jouait les gros bras pour Jay. Perdant patience, la jeune demoiselle tendit sa main en direction de Nam Joon. Elle attendait de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait seulement ce dernier était têtu (encore un trait en commun). Il fallut que Jungkook s'en mêle pour stopper ces gamineries et surtout pour les faire quitter le restaurant où ils commençaient à déranger les quelques rares habitués qui tentaient de finir de manger dans le calme.

Les tensions misent de côté, le trio pu reprendre sa route, non sans quelques détours dans diverses boutiques de modes. Chae Eun était peut-être pressée de retrouver Yoon Gi et d'en découdre avec lui (et surtout de s'assurer de son état physique aussi), c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis avec Jungkook avec elle, c'était le moyen assurer pour ressortir avec la tenue idéale pour la soirée de ce soir. Yoon Gi n'était plus à une heure près, pas vrai ?


End file.
